The Innocence Is Gone
by xocrazililkelox
Summary: Angela Shepard witness's her brother Tim first arrest.1st person pov


Disclaimer - I do not own the outsiders or any of the following characters they all belong to S.E. Hinton

Authors note - I set this story in the past and in this story the Shepard siblings are younger . Tim is 14, Curly is 10 and Angela is 9.

I thought I would post it it here because I trust everyone's opinions. So please tell me if I should keep this story or trash it? Constructive Criticism is accepted.  
A big thanks to Tensleep for being an amazing beta.

Angela's pov  
_  
I woke up startled from a bang on the door and I looked over at the clock on my dresser. It was 10:00 pm. Some yelling followed the bang and I figured it was my stepfather coming back from the bar and he forgot his keys again or something._

"This is the Tulsa police department. Open up!" A voice boomed throughout the house.

I started to get nervous. I never dealt with the police before and I started to wish it were Ray coming home from the bar. I heard more yelling from down stairs and I recognized the voice as my mother's. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I threw my blankets off the bed. My feet padded across the room to door and headed for the living room where the action was.

My mother was there with two police officers.

"We have a search warrant for Tim Shepard," the bigger of the two officers said holding up a piece of paper for my mother to see.

"What for?" A rough voice asked behind me and I turned to see Tim standing there.

I looked at my big brother for a second. He didn't look phased by the officers at all. He looked big and strong, like a statue almost. Here I was almost shaking at the sight of the men in uniform and my brother didn't even flinch. I snapped out of it and grabbed my brother's arm to get his attention.

What's going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, kid. Don't worry, just keep your trap shut."

When I looked up at Tim he looked tried and a lot older then he should at 15. His eyes showed nothing; just anger as he glared at the officers. One of the policemen approached him and brutally pushed him into the wall, then pulled his arms roughly behind his back and cuffed him.

"Stop it. You're hurting him!" I yelled at the officer going to grab him when I darted to grab Tim when someone grabbed me and held me in a tight grip.

Tim looked down at me when the cop pulled him off the wall and his eyes held a softer look to them - sort of like he telling me "I'll be ok". By the way the cops where messing up the house, and man was handling him, I didn't think he was going to be ok.

"Come on, Angel. Let's get you back to bed," I heard Curly say as he tried to pull my arm up the stairs, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to leave Tim and I certainly didn't want him to leave me. When Tim wasn't home, it wasn't a good place to be. Mom and Ray would fight all the time he would sometimes hurt her. But when Tim was home, things were back to normal.

My eyes widened as the cops pushed Tim out of the house. I struggled out of Curly's grasp and ran out the front door. Tim was being put into the cop car. He spared me a glance, and looked away. One of the officers from before walked out of the house past me and into the police car.

I started shaking. I wasn't sure if it was because of the chilly breeze or because I was scared for my brother. Before I knew it, tears started to slide down my cheeks. I heard the shuffling of feet behind me, and then heard my mother's voice.

"Angela dear, lets go inside before you get sick."

I followed her into the house and looked at the mess the police caused during the search. I sat down next Curly on the couch and took a good look at my mother. Her face was tear stained and new tears were traveling down her face. She looked like a wreck. She pulled me onto her lap as she sat down on the couch. I looked up at my mother and tilted my head, wanting to know what was going to happen to my eldest brother.

"Where did those men take Tim?"

Curly looked at our mother, too, as she hesitated to answer.

"Honey it's late and you have school tomorrow. Curly can you put her to bed for me?" Mother asked him.

"Yeah." He got up from the couch and I followed him, hoping to get more information out of him.

I was under my covers and Curly turned to leave when I called out to him.

"Curly, wait!"

He turned back around to look over at me, and waited for me to speak.

"Is Tim going to jail?" I asked bluntly. His face fell as he looked over at me.

"Listen, kid. You got a lot to learn about Tim, but for right now go to sleep," he answered as he turned the light off and closed the door.

I thought about what my brother said. I thought I knew everything about Tim, but as I got older, I started to learn a lot more about Tim and life on the east side. 

* * *

"Angela? Angela? Hello, Earth to Angela. Anybody home?" My friend Kathy asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of the memory and back into the real world and looked at my friend in annoyance.

"What?" I snapped.

"Something's happening outside with Tim."

I looked out the window of the Dingo and noticed the familiar blue and red lights of a cop car and the loud annoying sirens as they pulled up into the parking lot. I sighed as my oldest brother was hand cuffed and pulled into the cop car.

That boy was never going to learn.


End file.
